


Mystery of Love

by ksj2008



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Age Difference, M/M, Mention of school bullying, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksj2008/pseuds/ksj2008
Summary: Levi was 26 when he met Erwin Smith, 14, for the first time.Warnings:No sexual content till Erwin is 18 (will have Erwin towards Levi one sided unrequited love).利威尔在26岁那年第一次见到14岁的埃尔文。警告：文18岁之前不会有任何性描写（但是会有文单箭头利）
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

+  
Hold your hands upon my head  
Till I breathe my last breath

1  
利威尔阿克曼在五月初的一个星期六下午第一次见到十四岁的埃尔文史密斯。  
他是史密斯教授从另一所大学招来的学生兼研究伙伴，坐了五个小时的飞机从东海岸飞到西海岸，然后被史密斯教授从机场接回到他和他儿子所住的海边别墅，接下来三个月会接受史密斯教授的接待，直到研究结束。  
来史密斯教授的研究室是他梦寐以求的机会，可是他起初并不愿意劳烦对方，本想打算找大学附近便宜的汽车旅馆。但是史密斯教授却坚持要招待周全，说是家里只有他和他的儿子埃尔文，有多余的已经布置好的客房。  
“实际上是有私心的，”史密斯教授在电话视频里有些不好意思地承认。他是个四十多岁的中年人，金色的头发和胡子，戴着眼镜，看起来温和有礼，“我的妻子去年病逝了，埃尔文虽然没有表现出来，但是失去他的母亲兼最好朋友对他的打击很大，他在家的时候显得是那么孤独。利威尔，你是个很有趣的年轻人，我觉得我的儿子会喜欢你，想和你交朋友的。”  
从来没有人说过利威尔是个有趣的人，用好友的话来说他是个看着就并不会给人好脸色的类型。他怀疑自己是不是在史密斯教授面前演绎出了什么不是他自己的人格让对方这么误解他。尽管这么想,对方都说到这份上了，利威尔也不好拒绝。于是他打包了一个行李箱的日常用品和换洗衣服，离开母亲的老房子，来到旧金山。  
五个小时的飞机，三个小时的时差，再加上一个小时的车程让利威尔很疲惫，他揉揉发酸的眼皮，当车子停好后推开车门下车。  
“埃尔文，过来和利威尔打个招呼吧。”  
利威尔转过身，就见到了埃尔文第一面。  
史密斯教授的儿子的形象有些狼狈，白色的短袖衬衫被水打湿，贴在他的肌肤上，棕色卡其短裤下的小腿上则沾满了绿色的青草屑，平时会梳得整齐的金色短发湿哒哒的，发丝贴在饱满的额头上。他有些不好意思地扒拉着额前，在史密斯教授搂住他的肩膀后微微抬头，一双蓝得像是万里无云的夏日晴空的眼睛，就直直看进利威尔的心里。  
“你好。”不是嗨或者是现在小孩之间流行的招呼语，礼貌的招呼以及得体的微笑，一点都不像这个年龄的男孩该有的样子。他的手里握着一本厚厚的历史书，棕色的封皮上也落了水珠，被男孩用拇指蹭掉。  
“你好，埃尔文。”利威尔说回应，得到了男孩更真挚的笑容。

＋  
少年在父亲和客人回来之前原本在草坪上看书，但是他忘记了今天是浇水的日子，而他恰巧又坐在一个喷头旁边，于是被喷出来的水花浇了透心凉。他跟在两人的后面向别墅门走去，提出要帮利威尔提行李，利威尔拒绝了。  
史密斯教授带利威尔去他的客房，埃尔文也跟着上来，钻入自己的房间去换身上的衣服。利威尔的客房就在埃尔文的房间对面，少年并没有将门关上。露出了半个缝隙，利威尔看到淡黄色主调的墙壁和面向花园的飘窗。  
“客房里东西应该齐全了，如果还缺什么请跟我说。请把这里当作自己的家，我的房间和书房在走廊的尽头。”史密斯教授叮嘱，然后离开房间，留给他一些私人的空间来整理东西。  
客房自带洗浴间，还带着洗衣液清香的浴巾和毛巾都叠好放在铺的整整齐齐的床上。利威尔感叹史密斯教授的周到，他很清楚利威尔的习惯，并且做了一切努力让环境于利威尔来说舒适。  
尽管这样，利威尔还是检查了一遍卫生死角，不是利威尔会喜欢的清洁程度。  
“阿克曼先生，”埃尔文这时敲响了利威尔房间的门，站在门口有些好奇地向里张望，在利威尔回头后站直了身体。  
埃尔文已经换掉了白衬衫和棕色短裤，穿着一件短袖和黑色短裤，头发明显被毛巾擦过，有些乱糟糟的。  
“叫我利威尔就可以。”利威尔并不能适应别人叫他阿克曼，他的舅舅肯尼才是阿克曼先生，他的大半人生都只是利威尔而已。  
“利……利威尔，房间的打扫还满意吗？”少年看着有些小小的紧张，握着门框，但是又不肯进来，“是我打扫的，我是第一次弄，所以有些地方可能没弄好。”  
利威尔想了一下，招手让埃尔文进来。少年犹豫了一下，还是松开门走了进来。还好史密斯教授家里执行的是不穿鞋政策，利威尔不用担心对方鞋底有没有蹭干净。但是他的视线还是习惯性地落在了对方的脚上，埃尔文没有穿袜子，白皙的脚踩在厚重的地毯里，几乎要和浅色的地毯融在一起。  
利威尔伸出手让埃尔文看他指尖上的灰尘，“窗框内部，落灰一般很严重，很多人清理房间的时候会忘记，或者是故意忽略这里。”  
“我是没想到。”埃尔文连忙解释，生怕利威尔以为他是故意忽略的那个。  
利威尔看了一眼埃尔文，少年比他低了半个头，以他这个年龄来说个子好似有点太低了。他的蓝眼睛在室内光线下也是夺人心魄的蓝。这么近距离看，利威尔发现他的眼睛好大，这个眼瞳尺寸的蓝宝石得价值连城了吧。  
挥去脑内的莫名其妙的想法，利威尔从自己的行李箱拿出他准备的超细纤维擦拭布，喷上万能清洁剂，开始擦拭窗框的积灰。  
“你平时自己都会带抹布和清洁剂吗？”埃尔文的声音听起来像是不可思议。  
“我有洁癖。”利威尔并不习惯给人解释真正的理由，就用最通俗易解的方式回答。  
埃尔文哦了一声，“我可以帮你些什么吗？”  
利威尔直起身，将擦拭布和清洁剂举到埃尔文面前，“那你试试这个。”  
埃尔文的眼睛亮了，他欣喜地接过来，在利威尔的指导下擦拭窗框，灯罩里面，床头柜抽屉顶端这些卫生死角。  
史密斯教授家的这个小男孩还真是有趣，利威尔站在衣柜前挂着自己的衣服时想到，又看了一眼正趴在地上擦电线插头上的落灰的男孩（电线已经拔掉了，这孩子并不傻）。他见过的十四岁的少年，无论男生女生，他们的自我意识觉醒并且在叫嚣，习惯用大吵大闹和叛逆来人生第一次对权威的挑战。这是成长必须经历的一步，作为心理学的博士在读生，他完全理解这个人生阶段。在政府资助的诊所无偿志愿时疏导过好几个充满了愤怒与困惑的孩子。但是埃尔文并不是这样，不知道是不是史密斯教授是个那种教科书式的完美父亲，还是去年母亲的去世造成的影响，埃尔文的身上没有任何叛逆的点，但也不全是逆来顺受的懂事。利威尔意识到自己在用一个心理学研究的角度在分析自己研究伙伴和老师的孩子，他停下自己的思维。  
这是个十四岁的少年，充满好奇，却也礼貌，这就足够了。


	2. Chapter 2

利威尔就这么在史密斯教授家住下了。他们的生活很规律。工作日的每天早上他都会和史密斯教授去大学与别的组员开会，布置准备，商量一个月后的研究项目的细节。史密斯教授除了研究项目外还有三小时的授课，这时候利威尔会自由支配时间，要不然自己在大学校园里参观，要不然别的组员带他去旁听课。午餐他们通常都在学校的餐厅解决，史密斯教授给利威尔办了一个学校职工卡，可以享受职工折扣。下午三点史密斯教授会准时离开校园，利威尔如果没别的事会和史密斯教授一起离开，回到家时埃尔文也正好从学校回来。有好几次利威尔下车后看到小区路边开过黄色的校车，在路口停下后，埃尔文会从车上一个人走下来——他并不会跟任何学生打招呼——在看到他和史密斯教授后脸上露出开心的笑容，小跑着赶来和他们一起走进房子。下午的时间利威尔会在餐厅拿着笔记本电脑边看资料边刷手机跟东海岸的朋友聊天，埃尔文观察到后就把自己的电脑和书本也拿下来，在征得利威尔同意后坐在他对面做课后作业，史密斯教授通常这时候会在楼上书房里跟欧洲那边视屏会议。  
“要喝茶吗？”利威尔在烧水的时候问埃尔文。  
“要！”少年点头，看着利威尔将他自己带来的上等的红茶叶放进茶壶里，在水烧开后倒进玻璃茶壶。红茶的深色瞬间渗入水中，像是飘荡在水里的丝绸。埃尔文拿出方糖和牛奶放在餐桌上，把茶具给他和利威尔摆好，还多准备了一套放在托盘上，待会儿给史密斯教授送上去。  
利威尔喝茶不喜欢放糖或者牛奶，但是他的红茶对埃尔文来说还是太浓了。他仅仅给埃尔文的杯子里倒了一半多一点，男孩感激地接过来，给里面倒了有些过多的牛奶，还放了两块方糖。  
这并不是正确的喝茶的方式，利威尔想。  
埃尔文第一次喝利威尔泡的茶后苦得整张脸都皱了起来，史密斯教授在一旁被逗笑，把糖和牛奶推向埃尔文的方向。少年不甘心地看着自己的杯子，再次尝试了一口，还是苦得吐舌头，只能认命给里面倒牛奶加糖块，边放边尝，直到杯子里的液体变成了太妃糖的颜色才算调好。利威尔握着茶杯靠在流理台边，让杯子里的热气舔舐他的掌心。他看到埃尔文不停瞥向自己的手和茶杯，他举起手，“怎么了？”  
“你握茶杯的方式，不会烫么？”埃尔文问。  
利威尔看着自己的手，他的手指抓着杯子的边缘，并不握住把手，看着是有些奇怪。  
“不烫。”利威尔简洁地回答。  
“为什么这么握杯子呢？”埃尔文是个好奇的男孩。  
利威尔当时的心情还不错，红茶的味道刚好，外面的天气也很晴朗，史密斯教授在一旁笑眯眯坐着，而埃尔文蓝色的大眼睛期待地看着他。  
“是习惯。”利威尔顿了顿，补充，“小时候第一次握住茶杯把手时把手断了，茶杯也掉地上碎了。自那以后我就没有握过把手。”说出来后利威尔觉得这个理由听着也不顺，他用另一只手托住杯子底部，手指握住精致的把手。  
“家里的不会断的，”埃尔文喝了一口只能称作是孩童饮料的茶，笑着说，“所以利威尔，你不用怕。”  
利威尔看着埃尔文的笑脸，他不知道该说什么。  
手机在响，利威尔回过神，放下手中的茶杯。他注意到自己还在用以前的方式握着，而埃尔文则低头看着桌上摊开的书本，看了几句后又转向电脑在键盘上敲击着。  
手机屏幕显示是韩吉的视频邀请。他站起身推开落地窗的门，来到后院的阳台，将玻璃门关上后才接通。  
“利威尔！你怎么这么久才接我电话！”韩吉在另一边大声呼喊。  
利威尔关掉门是对的，埃尔文可能会被韩吉的大嗓门吓一跳。  
“有事说事。”利威尔将手机举得离自己远一点，调低了音量。  
“哦，你最近研究怎么样？史密斯教授家住的还习惯吗？他不是有个儿子，他儿子是个好相处的小鬼吗？会不会特别中二，你知道，十四岁小孩特有的那种。”韩吉看样子将手机随便竖在哪里，然后低头吸着泡面。  
“研究进行的还算顺利，”他不打算回答关于埃尔文的问题，他不喜欢讨论别人，特别是讨论的对象就跟他隔了一个玻璃窗户，“你为什么在吃泡面？莫布里特呢？”  
“他出城开会去了。下周回来。”韩吉含含糊糊回答，空出一只手在桌上的键盘敲着东西。  
“吃饭就不要一心二用。”利威尔挑了个太阳椅坐下，稍微伸了个懒腰，“他走之前没给你做好一整个冰箱的吃的吗？”  
“吃完了，昨天米克和纳拿巴过来找我玩，不想点外卖就吃光了莫布里克留下的最后一点的饭。”韩吉的声音听起来像是有些难过，也不知道是为了莫布里特不在身边还是真的饿了。  
“所以到底有什么事？”西海岸的天气不赖，今天也是万里无云，但是又不会太热，利威尔舒服地靠着椅背，问韩吉。  
“真的是想问好而已，哦对，你母亲的老房子，我能去住一段时间吗？最近研究到关键处了，我可能要住学校附近。”  
利威尔在韩吉那边留了一把钥匙，让帮忙照顾植物和打扫卫生。“随你，不准弄脏，我回来会检查。”  
“知道了知道了——利威尔，那个小孩在看你。”韩吉突然说。  
利威尔回头，看到一个猛然低下去的金色脑袋。  
“史密斯教授的儿子长得真可爱，他叫什么，埃尔文？不过他这老气横秋的打扮是怎么回事？”  
“不是所有人都跟你一样穿衣没品位。”  
“真是伤人啊你。”  
又随便扯了几句，利威尔挂掉电话，享受了一会儿阳光才起身回房间。突然光线的转变让他晃了下神，眨眨眼睛，他重新坐回自己的位置上。  
“是女朋友打来的电话吗？”对面的男孩终于出声，小心从电脑后面探出半个脑袋，只露出一双碧蓝色的眼睛看着利威尔。  
“……不是。”利威尔打了个寒颤，因为自己和韩吉是男女朋友关系这个想法很可怕，“你偷听我打电话？”  
埃尔文缩回脑袋，“对不起，不是故意的，只是刚抬头时瞥到了你的手机屏幕。你手机屏幕挺大，很显眼。”男孩的声音越来越小，他又抬头，蓝色的眼睛看起来紧张，带着一丝害怕。“利威尔，对不起。”  
利威尔没想到少年的反应这么大，他反省自己是不是语气太重，但是在他要向对方道歉时史密斯教授从楼上下来，利威尔也就没来得及说出口。  
利威尔在史密斯教授家的第一天晚上后就提出了以后由他来做晚餐的建议，在看到史密斯教授端上来的被烤的有些焦的意大利千层面后。  
“哈哈让你见笑了利威尔，”史密斯教授在第二天晚上吃到利威尔亲手做的肉丸意面和大蒜面包后毫不迟疑地将做晚饭的任务交给了对方，“以前家里会做饭的都只有妻子一个人，我被她禁止进入厨房，埃尔文则是对厨房的东西不感兴趣。利威尔你真的太强了。”  
利威尔从小就要靠自己，再加上对吃食挑剔，久而久之厨艺就很上手。他不介意做三人份，反正在韩吉搬出去之前他也做这么多——韩吉很能吃。  
只不过今晚不需要，史密斯教授让利威尔和埃尔文同他出去吃。  
“附近开了一家新的餐厅我一直想去试，今天恰好是利威尔来旧金山的一星期，就当是个庆祝？”  
“好哇！”埃尔文点头，又看过来，像个小动物一样看着利威尔，“利威尔，怎么样？”  
史密斯教授有些好笑地看着自己儿子。  
“谢谢你们。”利威尔让自己笑起来。  
那天晚上，利威尔在自己的房间听到埃尔文房间门打开的声音，过两秒自己的房间门被敲响。  
利威尔拉开门，是埃尔文站在外面，穿着深蓝色的系扣子的睡衣，金色的头发散落在额前，让他不再有那种早熟的感觉，恢复了少年人该有的模样。  
“利威尔，我还是想向你就下午的事情道歉。”  
“不要在意，我应该说抱歉，当时语气太重了，我并不是在指责你什么。”  
“所以你没有生气？”埃尔文微微歪头，金色的睫毛忽闪忽闪。他的睫毛很长，是让那双本就大的眼睛显得更大的罪魁祸首之一。  
“没有。”利威尔惊讶地发现自己有耐心回应对方。  
而这个耐心的回报是少年脸上绽开的笑容，眼睛眯着，碧蓝色汇成清澈的泉水，仿佛要从眼角溢出来。  
“晚安，利威尔。”埃尔文退后两步挥挥手，向自己的房间退去，在关上门前又和利威尔招手，嘴角还带着笑。  
“晚安。”


	3. Chapter 3

研究的预备阶段结束，研究对象也都联系登记好，六月一号准备开始实验。  
利威尔这两天在史密斯教授的研究室里忙得脚不沾地，有好几次都为了核实细节在学校呆到将近午夜才回到教授家里。  
今天又是很晚的一天。利威尔让出租车司机在路口停车，他不想让引擎的声音或者是车灯弄醒教授和埃尔文。他小心翼翼地开门，蹑手蹑脚地走上楼梯，在打开自己房门时，埃尔文的房门被轻轻拉开。  
“你回来了，今天也这么晚吗？”埃尔文从房门后探出头，睡眼惺忪的，他背后房间里亮着一盏小灯。  
“抱歉，吵醒你了。快回去睡。”  
“你吃晚饭了吗？”埃尔文打个哈欠揉揉眼睛。  
利威尔本想说有，但是肚子响了一声。——叛徒。  
“我们留了饭给你，我下去帮你热。”埃尔文拉开门走到走廊里，借着微弱的灯光打量利威尔的脸，“你看起来累坏了。”  
利威尔揉揉发酸的太阳穴，他找不出拒绝少年的理由，只能点点头，尽管这个对话让他感觉有些奇怪。  
埃尔文露出笑容，小跑着下了楼。利威尔冲完澡擦着头发从卫生间出来后，男孩已经将一盘装了好几片披萨的碟子放在他的桌上。  
“我给我自己也热了点。”他解释，给利威尔递了一对刀叉，自己则直接拿起一片，小口吹着气，才喂进嘴里。  
“唔好烫。”少年扇着手哈气，想吐出来又觉得太尴尬，最终还是硬着头皮吞下去，脸皱成了一团。  
“没事吧？”利威尔把自己的水杯递给对方，看着对方接过后喝了一口，“有没有受伤？”  
“没有。”埃尔文吞了一大口水，揉揉喉咙，“就是舌头有些麻。”虽然嘴上这么说，他还是继续啃着手里的披萨，一点都没有要停下来的意思。  
“你要是饿了的话多吃点。”利威尔不是很喜欢这种速冻食物，他打算只吃点垫垫肚子。埃尔文倒是不跟他客气，吃完手里的辣香肠后又吃了一块芝士的。芝士热得很透，埃尔文拿起来时融化的奶酪从面饼上坠下，利威尔拿刀子接住，把刀子也递给了埃尔文。  
“拿刀叉吃披萨很奇怪，”埃尔文接过后顺着奶酪的拉丝舔过去，粉色的舌尖灵巧地一勾，刀身上的那一大块奶酪就被他吃进嘴里，少年哼了一声，眼睛瞥向利威尔手里的叉子，“都说psycho才会这么做。”  
相处了一个月，埃尔文和他说话再也不像当初那样客气到小心翼翼，显得更调皮活泼，像是个十四岁的小孩该有的样子。利威尔扬眉对埃尔文的评价不置可否，叉子指了指少年沾满油渍的手指，“Psycho与否，至少我不会像满手都是油。”  
埃尔文于是故意把手指放进嘴里吸了一口，在收到利威尔的白眼后笑得停不下来，“抱歉冒犯到你了洁癖先生。”  
剩下的披萨很快被两人边说话边瓜分完。利威尔发现自己竟然多吃了好几片，外卖披萨特有的厚重的油脂和过多的碳水化合物解决了饥饿感，却也让他困得不得了。他想让埃尔文去休息，男孩却坚持要自己收拾，端着碟子和刀叉下了楼。  
利威尔打了个哈欠，他拖着因为困意变得沉重的胳膊从包里拿出笔记本电脑，还想在睡觉前再写两封邮件，但是眼皮在打架，他靠上椅背，想眯一会儿，结果就陷入黑暗。  
他是被脸颊上的触碰惊醒的。  
利威尔猛然睁开眼，看到埃尔文缩回去的手，男孩站在他桌子边，手里端着一杯茶。“这是前两天邻居的奶奶给的安神的草药茶。”埃尔文把茶杯放在利威尔的桌面上，“靠着椅子睡你不会脖子疼吗？”  
“呃……”利威尔晃了下脖子，还真有些酸疼。草药茶的味道很好闻，他端起杯子——这回用的是把手——喝了一口，温度刚刚好。“谢谢，你怎么还不去睡？明天还要上课不是吗？”  
“这就去。你听起来真像我妈妈，天天催我这样那样的。”埃尔文夸张地叹口气，回去了自己的卧室。  
利威尔突然意识到刚刚是少年第一次提到自己去世的母亲。

不知是草药茶还是半夜的碳水炸弹的功效，利威尔这一晚上睡得很踏实，结果差点睡过头。他扒着睡得翘起来得头发跑下楼梯，埃尔文已经不在，只有教授坐在餐厅读着报纸。  
“对不起，我起来晚了。”利威尔有些窘迫地道歉。  
“没有的事情，你每次都太勤快害得我也得早起，今天我终于能睡到自然醒。”史密斯教授温和地笑着，打趣利威尔的有些乱糟糟的发型，给他了一包装在保鲜袋的三明治。“这是埃尔文做的，他再三要我保证给你带着。你敢信吗，那孩子竟然早起在厨房里给所有人准备早餐。”  
史密斯教授絮絮叨叨说着孩子长大了之类的话，利威尔附和着点点头，将三明治塞进包里，跟着史密斯教授离开家门。  
只不过一到实验室后又开始立马忙起来，昨天晚上邮件还是发出去了，一大早史密斯教授的两个学生就找利威尔问问题，而教授自己也被紧急叫去开学院会议。同实验室的人给利威尔带了一杯拿铁，利威尔喝了一口差点被甜得吐出来，十分倒胃口，于是一大早因为难得睡够的好心情就毁了，也就忘记那个三明治的事情。  
好不容易忙到一点多终于能歇一会，利威尔正打算去食堂买点东西吃，史密斯教授却一个电话打过来，声音十分着急，“利威尔，抱歉，我得拜托你件事情，你现在忙吗？”  
“不忙，教授你说。”  
“学校打电话说埃尔文在体育课摔倒了，挺严重的，你能去学校一趟吗？还有五分钟我就要做课题演讲，我没法走开。”  
利威尔已经开始收拾自己的书包，“埃尔文学校地址给我，我去接。”  
史密斯教授连忙道谢，声音还是有些焦急。利威尔也有些急躁，把文件没整理就随手塞进夹子里，从教授挂在实验室的外衣口袋里掏出车钥匙，急匆匆赶向停车场。  
利威尔一路赶到埃尔文学校，跟入口的教务处说了自己的身份，对方应该是接到了史密斯教授的嘱咐，确认利威尔的身份信息后将他指向医务室。利威尔连道谢都没说，快速走向走廊另一边猛地推开门，一眼看到坐在床边的埃尔文。  
“利威尔！”埃尔文被开门声吓了一跳，在看到利威尔后十分惊讶，“你怎么过来了？”他身上还穿着体育课的衣服，灰色T恤和黑色尼龙短裤，比埃尔文平时穿的衣服大了一号，松松垮垮的。少年放在大腿上的手手掌向上，掌根处大片擦伤，已经涂了碘伏，而他的右腿膝盖则包了纱布，小腿上还有些小的已经结痂的刮伤。  
“发生什么了？”  
“跑四百米的时候摔倒了。”埃尔文耸耸肩，从床上下来，背起自己的书包，一瘸一拐地走过来，“你来接我回家？”  
利威尔点点头，接过校医递来的表格签上名字，他注意到校医看向埃尔文的欲言又止，就让少年先在外面等着他。  
埃尔文对这点好似有些抵触，想说些什么，但是利威尔不由分说把男孩推出去，关上门看向校医，“到底发生了什么？”  
校医犹豫了一下，“埃尔文是被同学不小心推倒摔的。”  
“屁话，那个伤不是‘不小心’就能制造的，”利威尔压低声音，他不想让门外的埃尔文听到，“是谁。”  
“这个，我也不太清楚。”校医向后退了一步，“那个，先生，你毕竟不是史密斯先生——”  
利威尔捏了捏拳头，最终只是冷冷说了一句，“我会和史密斯教授说清楚这件事。”  
他离开医务室，埃尔文靠墙站着，盯着自己的脚，听到利威尔的声音后连忙抬头，“利威尔，真的是我不小心摔的。”  
“回家。”利威尔提起少年的书包，转身就走，只不过他顾及对方的膝盖，放慢了脚步，让埃尔文能跟上。  
回家的路上很安静。埃尔文小心翼翼地瞥着利威尔的侧脸，不敢出声。车里的气氛近乎凝滞，他左看右看，手摸到收音台想打开，利威尔开口，“你要是实在不想说真相，我也不会再问。但是史密斯教授还是会担心，今天要不是实在走不开，来的肯定是他，不是我。”  
“我知道。”埃尔文靠着椅背，利威尔侧过头，发现男孩在看他。他们对上了目光。“这真的不是大事。同学间的口角演变成了推搡，我因为没站稳摔倒了而已。他们不是故意的。”少年的眼睛在透过车窗射进来的阳光下像是玻璃一样透明，他扬起一个微笑，“谢谢利威尔担心我。”  
利威尔收回目光。  
“下不为例。”


End file.
